efedfandomcom-20200216-history
WCL Summer Blast
Triple Threat Match for the WCL Championship: Randy “The Natural” Couture © V David “A-List” Otunga V Bam Margera No. 1 Contendership Match for the WCL Championship: Rick Taylor V Vergil Best 2 Out of 3 Falls for the WCL Regional Championship: Alan Wake © V Dwight Schrute 6 Team Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the WCL Tag Team Championship: Final Fight (Cody & Guy) © V Animation Domination (Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin) V CKY Crew (Brandon Dicamillo & Rake Yohn) V Scrubs (John Dorian & Christopher Turk) V Reservoir Dogs (Mr. White & Mr. Orange) V the Regular Tag Team (Mordecai & Rigby) WCL Starlets Championship: Katniss Everdeen © V Nina Williams Jamie Noble V Bruce Campbell A Double Debut Match: ??? V ??? Results *1 - The match was a debut match for both men. *3 - The match ended first when Nina beat Katniss after the referee was knocked out so John Laurinaitis comes down to the ring and makes the 3 count. After the match John and Nina celebrate until WCL Starlets GM Twilight Sparkle came out and reversing Laurinaitis' call, restarted the match, and ordered Laurinaitis to the back or Nina will be disqualified. When the match was restarted, Katniss nailed the Hunger Games from behind as Nina was still processing the match being restarted. After the match, Katniss takes HER belt, goes outside the ring and celebrates with the crowd. Nina is pounding the ground angry that her title reign was now nonexistent. *5 - After the match, Dwight is getting up realising he lost 2-0. Jamie Noble comes down to the ring....and then pats him on the back and helps him up as they both extend their hands in the air. *7 - In the final moments of the match, Randy was knocked out and just as he was getting up, Bam just hit a Jack Asser onto David. Randy then gets Bam and throws him over the ropes and then puts David into a Triangle Choke which he puts all his remaining strength into to force him to tap out! After the match, the crowd erupts into cheers as Randy gets to his feet with the title belt and goes to the back. Bam and David were arguing in the ring and were having a shoving match. John Laurinaitis, Jamie Noble, Dwight Schrute, Brandon Dicamillo and Rake Yohn comes down to the ring. As Jamie, Dwight and John are holding back David so are Brandon and Rake. Brandon and Rake then let’s go of Bam and the 3 of them smiled at the other 4 members of People Power. The trio then.........ATTACKS JOHN, DAVID, JAMIE AND DWIGHT!!!! The trio knocks all 4 of them to the ground. Brandon and Rake then gets up Dwight and Jamie and tosses them over the ring. Bam then picks up John and David and then hits the Jack Asser onto both of them. He then gets a mic and told them "Just to tell you. Me, Rake and Brandon...........ARE HEREBY QUITTING PEOPLE POWER!!!!!". The crowd cheers as the CKY Crew then smiles and leaves the ring together as the show comes to a close. 6 Team Gauntlet Match Results Miscellaneous Facts *Bam Margera was talking to Rake and Brandon and told them you know what we need to do. They nod to him and Bam also told them that "Good, let's get ready for our matches." After that, the trio then leaves. Category:World Championship League Category:WCL CPV's Category:E-fed CPVS